Pokemon Generations
by Moonlight Goddness
Summary: Two girls travl around with Ash and Brock throughout Hoenn(Brock will appear later on in the fic)


**_Pokemon Generations_**

_**Theme**_

A kid from Pallet Town

With a bren new world to see

don't know whats ahead but it

won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn

and battles to be won

I've advanced so far but

still there's always more

to come take a step and I'm

on my way gonna start all over

again, I wanna be a hero

Pokemon Advanced

I'm on my way

I wanna be a hero

Give me just one chance

and the feture will decide

there's a hero buried deep

inside I wanna be a hero

POKEMON

_Episode 1: Torchic and Mudkip I choose you_

_Professor Birtch was as usual out studying in the field so he didn't notice when a moving van pulled into the small town of Little Root, where he lived and had his pokemon lab located. Inside the van were two girls one 10 years old and the other 14 years old. They were moving there so they could be in the same reagon where their father had his pokemon gym at. The girls names were Mia and Sita. They were both going to be seeing Professor Birtch later today to get Pokedexes and a starter pokemon. Mia wanted to train to be a gym leader like her father, while Sita just wanted to sight-see and win ribons in pokemon beauty contests. _

_Mia hopped out of the van excitedly as it came to a sudden stop. Her younger sister Sita was tossed foward hitting her nose on the ground as she tumbled out of the van. "Hee hee, Sita you are such a klutz. Are you sure you're ready to train pokemon?" Mia asked giggling and imagining all the exciting battles she was to have. _

_"I AM NOT!" Sita wined. Mia just laughed somemore. "So this is Littleroot town," Mia said getting very excited. Sita was just sitting on the ground rubbing her nose. Sita and Mia helped their mom carry things into the house, which has an upstairs to it. The problem was that there was only one bedroom up there with a bathroom beside it._

_Sita and Mia started fighting about who would get the room upstairs. Sita made her crybaby face that always got her what she wanted. Mia finally gave into her and said, "Fine crybaby, but your carrying your own stuff up there." Sita just smiled and said, "Ok."_

_Sita was having trouble carrying her stuff up there and triped five times before she finally got all of her things up there. Mia walked down the hallway to the middle room and started unpacking her things. Sita did the same, and placed a photo of her favorite pokemon of all time, a Pikachu beside her bed. Sita heard Mia coming upstairs,"Why don't me and you go next door and say hi, that's where Professor Bitch lives," Mia said. "Sure that sounds great," Sita said. So the two girls walked over to the Professor's house not knowing that he wasn't home right now._

_As they were walking over to Professor Birtch's home a kid that looked to be around twelve or thirteen years of age rushed past them almost knocking Mia over in the process. He had spikey black hair and an official pokemon league cap on. "Hey watch it! What are you trying to do kill me or something?" Mia asked losing her temper. Of the two sisters Mia was the one with the short fuse. Her sister Sita always knew to get as far away from her as she could when Mia was gonna blow. And this was one of those times. _

_Sita giggled nerviously. The kid turned around and came running back to them. "Oh I'm really sorry but I'm kinda in a rush you see my ..." the boy started. But Mia interupted him. _

_"I don't care what you're reason for rushing is! But it's awful rude to go knocking cute girl's like me over!" Mia said, placing her hands on her hips. She glared at the boy as if daring him to make one rude remark. _

_"I'm very sorry for bumping into you. Please excuse me," the boy said and took off in the direction of the woods. "Mia, you didn't have to yell at him like that," Sita said still keeping her distance least Mia's fury turn to her. _

_"Well ... people like that make me so mad," Mia said after a few moments of silance then grinned. Sita was taken aback. That was a pretty quick mood change after all. "Let's hurry to Professor Birtch's house. I can't wait to start collecting badges!"_

_"Yep. That sounds like you all right," Sita giggled as they crossed the street to Professor Birtch's home. _

_They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Coming," They heard a woman's voice on the other side. "Hi," Mia said,"Were here to see Professor Birtch, is he around?"_

_"No, he's out in the fields doing field work right now, go out there then maybe you'll find him," she said smiling pleasently. "Ok, it was nice meeting you thanks, come on Sita, lets go," Mia told her little sis. "Ok, uh bye," Sita said waving quickly as she followed her sister. "Slow down will ya," Sita pleaded as she was having trouble keeping up with Mia._

_"Well, if you weren't such a slowpoke you might could keep up. I'm in a hurry all right," Mia replied quickly as she turned in the direction of their house. _

_"Why are we going home? I thought we we're going to look for Professor Birtch," Sita asked her sister when she finally caught up with her. They were almost back home now and Mia had finally slowed down a bit. _

_"We are," Mia said smiling. Sita looked confused. "We're just making a pit stop to pick up our bikes." "Oh, ok then," was all Sita said in response. They quickly took their bikes out of the storage shed. Mia's bike was a bright red and was built for speed, while Sita's bike was smaller and pink and just used to get from point A to point B. "Let's go!" Mia said mounting her bike and pushing off. _

_"Wa-wait up!" Sita shouted pumping her legs as fast as she could. Soon they had left small town behind and were riding down a small dirt path that was taking them down a rather sharp slope. Soon they reached a turn in the path and took notice of a brown traveling bag thrown off the rode to one side. There was a tree near it and _

_then they heard someone screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Mia and Sita ran off in the diration of the scream._


End file.
